Trabajando juntos por el futuro
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Pequeña historia protagonizada por Elza Walker, en una ciudad de Raccoon que todavía existe, y en el que trabaja para hacer frente al bioterrorismo desde su peculiar profesión, y en esa ciudad tiene a muchos amigos, de los cuales varios también trabajan arduamente por mantener la seguridad en la ciudad. Oneshot.


Hola a todo el mundo, estimados fanses y fanseses de Resident Evil. Es hora de traer a un personaje olvidado, y no por los fans sino por la propia historia canónica ¿Quieren saber de quién hablo? Pues lean.

**Trabajando juntos por el futuro**

Desde la regadera era posible escuchar lo que transmitía el noticiero de Raccoon, por lo que la chica que se estaba bañando podía estar perfectamente al día con todos los sucesos que se suscitaban alrededor del mundo con respecto a la amenaza bioterrorista.

Puede que ella no eligiera el camino de las armas ni del activismo político para parar los pies a las organizaciones que habían decidido seguir el oscuro legado de Umbrella, pero ella misma consideraba su trabajo como un aporte importante para la detención de ese mal que poco a poco iba destruyendo al mundo: El trabajo desde el ámbito químico y farmacéutico era también un paso, pues se esforzaba todos los días, casi sin descanso, en obtener mejores vacunas para mantener a salvo a la gente, y también procuraba encontrar mejores maneras de eliminar BOWs y sanear cuerpos de agua con presencia biológica sospechosa. Ese era el camino que había elegido, y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final de sus días transitando por esa vía.

─ _En otras noticias, el jefe Branagh nos informa que han sido capturados tres sospechosos que han confirmado haber intentado introducir armamento viral a Raccoon City_...

Ahí estaba. El buen Marvin lo había hecho, y ella no podría estar más orgullosa de tener amigos que fueran tan dedicados a mantener a salvo aquella hermosa ciudad que en una ocasión estuvo al borde del colapso por aquel armagedón viral acaecido años atrás. Muchos recuerdos guardaba respecto a aquello, y estaba determinada a jamás olvidar para así jamás flaquear en su objetivo.

─ _También informamos que un convoy de la BSAA llegará a la ciudad para impartir información para los más jóvenes, y seguramente los niños se sentirán ilusionados al estar el grupo encabezado por dos leyendas vivientes como Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine_...

Sí, era como la periodista decía. Esos dos eran casi unas deidades para la ciudad, y sus aportes para la seguridad eran realmente incalculables. Ya había terminado de bañarse, así que cierra la regadera y sale lentamente para secarse. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, así que no podría darse el gusto de sentir un poco más la exquisita tibieza del agua. Su nombre era sinónimo de responsabilidad para los habitantes de Raccoon City, así que no podía defraudarlos, sin importar que estuviera en su día libre. Así no era ni podía ser la famosa e insigne Elza Walker.

Al salir del baño se dirige directamente a la cocina, comprobando que su desayuno y el café, y al corroborar que todo estaba listo, pasa todo a la mesa antes de dirigirse a su habitación para vestirse. Siendo que se le hacía bastante cómodo caminar desnuda en casa, hacer aquello no le parecía vergonzoso en lo más mínimo mientras estuviera dentro de su morada, aprovechando obviamente ese ambiente privado que hacía más exquisita la experiencia.

Luego de vestirse y preparar sus cosas para salir, finalmente se sienta a desayunar, dándose un gusto con lo bien que le salía hacer su desayuno. Era una muy buena razón para empezar el día con la energía a tope, y en ese momento de verdad se sentía con ganas de enfrentar cualquier dificultad. Mira la televisión mientras come, siempre pendiente de los sucesos acaecidos tanto en Raccoon City como en otras partes del mundo, siempre al pendiente de las últimas noticias con respecto a la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, aunque ya tenia tiempo consciente de que obtenía más información y más actualizada si buscaba en las redes.

* * *

**Departamento de Policía de Raccoon**

La motocicleta de Elza Walker se detiene justamente frente a la puerta, y al bajarse se encuentra con Kevin Rayman y Rita Phillips, los cuales estaban hablando animadamente, y Elza ve su oportunidad dorada para molestarlos un poquito.

─ ¿Cómo está la parejita más célebre de todo el cuerpo policía? ─ los aludidos se alejan, sorprendidos por el acercamiento de Elza.

─ Nosotros somos compañeros, Elza. No creo que debas estar montando esa clase de relaciones simplemente porque nos llevemos bien ─ regaña Rita.

─ Claro, no se preocupen. Igual los quiero mucho ─ dice Elza entre risas ─. Estuve al pendiente de las noticias, y pude ver que Marvin se ha lucido nuevamente en la conducción del RPD.

─ Puedes creerlo, Elza. Él es el mejor jefe que ha tenido el cuerpo policial desde que fue fundado ─ señala Kevin ─. Él ha demostrado unas dotes de liderazgo que seguramente ni él se creía tener antes del incidente del brote zombi. Con él, el RPD ha tenido algo así como una segunda vida.

─ Lo sé ¿De casualidad se encuentra Marvin? ─ Kevin y Rita asienten al unísono ante la pregunta de Elza ─ Me parece genial. Es que voy a pedirle otra vez que me dé un permiso especial para que pueda practicar mi puntería en el polígono de tiro. Hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago, y no quiero estar oxidada para el momento en que vuelva a necesitar de disparar a los zombis, aunque sinceramente espero jamás necesitarlo.

Kevin y Rita no podrían estar más de acuerdo con Elza, y luego la química se adentra en la comisaría para finalmente encontrarse con Marvin, pero antes se encuentra con sus viejos amigos Roy y John, aquellos peculiares personajes que Elza había conocido durante el brote vírico zombi. Para ella era una alegría siempre el verlos, pues la ayuda que éstos le habían dado siempre la había considerado como invaluable. Roy y John también se alegran mucho de encontrarse con la rubia, y entre los tres se dedican a hablar por un breve momento, cuando se aparece nada menos que Marvin Branagh, altivo jefe del cuerpo de policía.

─ Bienvenida, Elza. Tenía tiempo que no te veía.

─ Yo también te he extrañado, Marvin ─ dice Elza contenta ─. Simplemente quería pedirte nuevamente permiso para ir al polígono de tiro para practicar. Ya son casi tres meses que no voy por razones laborales, y no quiero perder el toque.

─ Tú siempre serás bienvenida de ir cada vez que quieras ─ responde Marvin con tono afable ─. Nunca seremos capaces de saldar completamente la deuda que tenemos todos contigo con la ayuda que nos diste para salvarnos y para desenmascarar a Umbrella luego de aquel horrible incidente. Luego de los sobrevivientes de los STARS, de la hermana de Redfield, y de Kennedy, tú eres la máxima figura heroica para toda la comisaría. Eres un modelo a seguir para todos los novatos que ingresan al cuerpo, a pesar de que todos sabes que no elegiste el camino de las armas.

─ Vamos, que no haces más que exagerar, Marvin ─ Elza se sonroja un poco ante tantos halagos ─. Al final del día, yo en realidad no soy una heroína, sino una sobreviviente más, así que no hace falta que me pongan sobre un pedestal.

─ Y tu humildad sinceramente es cautivante ─ sigue diciendo Marvin entre risas ─. En todo caso, ya sabes los horarios en que el polígono está abierto, aunque he recibido peticiones de parte de Phillips para extender un poco el horario, para que así los novatos se puedan preparar mejor. En cualquier caso me aseguraré que estés informada en cuanto vengas.

─ Te lo agradezco, Marvin.

Ahí estaba la primera actividad que Elza Walker se había propuesto a realizar en su día libre. Ya habiendo cumplido la primera de sus misiones, lo siguiente es dirigirse a otro lugar que le hacía bastante ilusión visitar desde el año anterior.

* * *

**Zoológico**

Elza se sentía bastante animada por ver a los animales, puesto que de pequela era una pasión grandiosa que tenía. Era algo que últimamente no podía hacer, y tener esa maravillosa experiencia, mientras veía también a varios niños riendo y señalando a los animales, era como un aliciente más para tener una mañana bastante alegre. En ese momento Elza ve, a lo lejos, a Robert Kendo, uno de los famosos hermanos vendedores de armas que habían traído para los STARS la famosa "Samurai Edge". Para Elza, Robert era un proveedor de armas y municiones, bastante confiable y un gran amigo personal, por lo que aprovecha para acercarse a él y saludar.

─ ¡Robert! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ─ el aludido se sorprende un poco al ser llamado, pero pronto se alegra de ver a Elza.

─ ¡Chica, sigues sin cambiar absolutamente nada! Pareciera que el tiempo no pasa por tu físico.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que sólo te interesa mi cuerpo? ─ Elza finge indignación mientras da una vuelta completa sobre sus talones ─ Te digo que tu vista no es para nada mala si te fijas de esa manera en mí, pero igual me ofendes.

─ Jajaja. Vamos, que sabes que estoy casado. Sólo te digo que no envejeces ni un poquito. Creo que deberías compartir tu secreto, pues sé de mucha gente que mataría por conservarse como tú lo haces.

─ Pues no. Cada quien tiene su propia manera especial para mantenerse joven, así que no compartiré mi secreto.

Robert y Elza ríen juntos y se abrazan de una manera bastante familiar, y ambos se ponen a charlar. A Robert le causaba gran fascinación saber los logros que tenía Elza en sus intensas jornadas en busca de vacunas y otros métodos para pararle los pies a los virus mutágenos creados por Umbrella y sus herederos malignos; y Elza por su parte disfrutaba escuchando las anécdotas de Robert con respecto a la mercancía que le llegaba de tanto en tanto. Robert incluso ofrece a Elza que se pasara por la tienda el fin de semana, que le daría un precio especial por unas escopetas de cañón recortado que recién habían llegado, a lo que Elza acepta alegre.

* * *

**Escuela secundaria de Raccoon**

Aquel era el lugar donde más le interesaba estar, por sobre todos los demás. La importancia que reviste la educación era fundamental, pues no solo se le enseñaba a las nuevas generaciones a despreciar el uso de las armas (tanto las convencionales como las biológicas) para lastimar a los inocentes, sino que también aprenderían a actuar debidamente ante un ataque biológico, tanto en el sentido de rescatar y ayudar al escape como en neutralizar a las BOWs más simples en caso de no haber otra alternativa.

La razón por la que quería venir allí era porque tenía consigo un vasto material didáctico que le habían pedido, y ella le había dedicado semanas enteras para elaborarlo y hacer que fuese de fácil entendimiento para todos los alumnos de aquella escuela. Era un compromiso que todavía estaba lejos de terminar, pues en otros lugares del país le habían pedido también cosas así, y como Elza no se daba abasto con tantas cosas, lógicamente intentó contactar con Claire Redfield y el resto de Terrasave para que le ayudasen con esas labores, y la respuesta obtenida había sido bastante alentadora.

Luego de haber entregado todas las cosas solicitadas, Elza pretendía regresar a su casa, si bien se acuerda de comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena. Sus tareas primordiales del día había sido completadas bastante temprano, por lo que podría pasar buena parte de la tarde dedicándose a limpiar su casa o repasar todos los informes de las pruebas que se habían realizado el día anterior. Su trabajo no admitía descansos prolongados, ni siquiera en sus días libres.

* * *

**Casa de Elza**

La rubia deja su confiable Ducati en el parqueadero, prometiendo que para el fin de semana iría a las pistas de motociclismo para volver a las andadas en las carreras, y es que ella extrañaba mucho ese hobby, y luego va directo a casa para empezar con sus labores. Apenas había tomado la escoba para limpiar su habitación, y el teléfono estaba sonando.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

Rápidamente va al teléfono y contesta, dando con que quien le llamaba era Leon, otro viejo amigo que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

─ _Elza, veo que finalmente consigo algo de tu tiempo para poder hablar_.

─ Lo dices como si tuvieras todo el tiempo libre del mundo ─ Elza se recuesta en el sillón para hablar cómodamente por teléfono ─. Rara vez llamas, a menos que se trate de algo importante o peligroso ¿Qué noticias me envías?

─ _Pues te tengo noticias bastante prometedoras _─ responde Leon ─_. No sé si alguien te habrá informado, pero desde Washington han desarrollado unas bases de vacuna bastante prometedoras que aseguran se usarán para crear vacunas para los virus G, Uroboros, TG y T-Abyss.. Sé que has estado casi dos años enteros trabajando en la obtención de una vacuna para el T-Abyss que tenga una efectiva bastante cercana al cien por ciento, así que recomendé el envío de las bases de vacuna a Raccoon City para que las veas y, si te parecen adecuadas, las uses para la elaboración de vacunas que tanto esperas_.

─ Leon, si no te beso es porque hay más de medio país de distancia entre nosotros... y porque Ada nos mataría ─ dice Elza bastante feliz y animada ─. Esa noticia me parece grandiosa. Avísame cuando las vayan a enviar, y yo por mi parte estaré esperando para mantener sobre aviso a mis colegas para que no se duerman en los laureles.

─ _De acuerdo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día, y cuando eso pase, me gustaría tener contigo una conversación normal, que no involucre nuestro trabajo ni nada que tenga que ver con esos virus_.

─ Sí. Yo también lo espero.

La llamada termina en ese punto, y Elza deja el teléfono en su sitio. Ahora se sentía con más ganas de limpiar su habitación. No estaba sola en su trinchera de lucha contra el bioterrorismo, pues tenía el apoyo de grandiosos amigos con su misma convicción. Daba igual que sus formas de combate sean distintas, si al final todos tenían como objetivo crear un futuro hermoso y sin la presencia de ese estigma dejado por Umbrella al disolverse. Tal vez no lo fueran a conseguir ellos, pero eso no significaba que Elza ni nadie pierda la esperanza en lograrlo. Era una lucha por la que valía la pena el esfuerzo, y Elza sobradas razones tenía, en su amada ciudad, para pensarlo así.

**Fin**

* * *

Yo no creo que fuera un error hacer que Claire tomara el lugar de Elza, tomando para sí varios rasgos de su aspecto, personalidad y encuentro con esta historia, y por tanto portando su legado en una historia que casi fue de ella. No, a mi parecer, error fue no permitir que Elza Walker no contase con una historia independiente, con un destino propio y explotando el potencial que tenía tras su argumento particular. Creo que Elza Walker habría dado una riqueza adicional a la historia canon de Resident Evil, así que desde aquí propongo que todos los fans nos unamos en manifestación para solicitar que CAPCOM cree, en paralelo con Resident Evil 8 y el remake del 3, el remake de Resident Evil 1.5 ¿Qué les parece? Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, y el resto se los dejo a ustedes.

Hasta otra


End file.
